You can do anything
by nikki-kay
Summary: Harry is worried with life and Hermione helps him to get over the worry and the fear. i'm not too sure about the rating it dosn't have much really and could pos' be T but i just wanted to be carful. :D YAY ! 1000 views :D, but only 4 revies :


**a/n hey this is my very,very first story ever. So pleaese please please don't be too mean :D. i understand you being mean if you think it is terrible but i hope it's not .... oh and sorry for any mistakes i have made in any way shape of form :D. hope you like it :D (oh and i use lots of smiley faces sorry :D )**

You can do anything.

There was a frantic knock on my head girl bedroom door. I answered slightly worried with everything that had just happened it was only expected. He was there head bent down looking at the floor while he used a clenched fist the lean on my door frame.

"Hermione..." he said slightly breathless. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure, of course." I took a step back into my room letting him past. The room was spacious yet extremely cosy with two arm chairs a double bed and two dressing tables along with a wardrobe. "What's wrong?" I asked as there was clearly a problem - I could tell from the look on his face the expression of worry and fear that he seemed to wear all the time these days.

"Everything Hermione, the whole thing. The group of people that have already died. The group of people that have lost so much. The whole group of people that are expecting me to kill him. They expect the _boy who lived_ to be just fucking peachy with taking someone's life...well I'm not. I can't do it!" he finished with a heavy sigh that showed he was finished with his rant.

I wasn't sure what to say, so all that came out was "can't do what?"

"Kill him." He said with a slight laugh at my silliness "he's too powerful, he'll win, i have no chance." He said putting a hand to his head giving it a small shake.

I walked up to him taking his hand from his face "harry that is a load of _bull_." He smiled at that, it even reached his eyes, an achievement these days. "How can you believe that?"

The smile left his face "because it's the truth Hermione, I can't do it there is no way I can I don't know why I've been fooling myself all this time thinking I could. They should get someone else to do it." He said taking his hand any from mine and taking a step away.

"What?! Harry how could you even think that?" I said garbing his arm and pulling him towards me. "This is you, this is harry potter were talking about." He shook his head angrily at the expectations that came along with just saying name. "This is you, your bravery," I said placing a hand on his heart "your brains, your skill, your power," i continued moving my hand to his arm" your fight! If anyone can do this harry you can!" i placed my hand on his cheek lightly, staring into his eyes." Harry you can do _anything_ you want to." I said finally feeling his breath on my face.

"Even this." He whispered and then he crashed his lips onto mine forcefully making me stumble to stay on my feet but i grabbed the back of his neck to keep myself connected to him. The sensations running through my body were amazing. I didn't have to think about anything, i couldn't have even if i had wanted he was driving me crazy in the best of ways. Both of our hands were roaming the others bodies wildly. I wasn't sure what was making us do this but i was glad it had. He walked my towards the bed were we tumble onto it with him hovering above me.

He pulled away for air, both breathing heavily, our chests heaving up and down. He bent his head to the crook of my neck and left butterfly kisses up to my ear where he whispered "I can't do it." And the he was making his way down leaving kissed on every piece of skin he could see.

"Harry you can do anything."

I spent the rest of the night proving to him that very point, and better yet he can and he did.

** a/n okay please let me know what you think 'cos i have no confidence in my own work at the min so it would be amasing if you could let me know what you think.**


End file.
